Mirrors are meant to be broken
by HyperNinja
Summary: Everyone said I looked like her. Just like my older sister Kikyo. They compared me to her, tried making me her, and then forgot about me. She’s now the famed princess of my past home, me the forgotten disgrace. It has been ten years, they’ll see I’m not


Mirrors are meant to be broken

**Summary**: Everyone said I looked like her. Just like my older sister _Kikyo_. They compared me to her, tried making me her, and then forgot about me. She's now the famed princess of my past home, me the forgotten disgrace. It has been ten years, they'll see I'm not Kikyo, only Kagome.

**Disclaimer**: Man, this is stupid. You would think if I was writing a fan fiction, I wouldn't own anything.( rolls eyes, but then gets hit with a shoe) (groans) fine I don't own Inuyasha…(gets hit with another shoe) What the hell! (gets hit with a pan) WHATEVER!

Chapter one: Ten years to many

Kagome yawned tiredly, covering her mouth with one of her weatherworn hands. Setting her other hand on her head, she closed her eyes and sighed. _Bump. _She was once again jolted awake. Turning her head, she looked to the driver irritated.

"Can't you, well I dunno, make it, less bumpy?" she asked rather ticked off.

The man turned his head around and smiled obliviously, "I can't smooth out the roads miss, just drive on them."

Kagome sighed again and looked down towards the ground. A dirt, rocky road met her misty blue eyes filled with annoyance. Damn dirt roads, damn wooden carts, damn rocks. Averting her eyes from the troublesome road, she looked to the scenery. It some what surprised her at what she found.

The last time she had chosen to take notice to her surroundings was when she landed on that beach, way down south. But now the landscape was filled with lush Oakwood trees, cascading throughout the valleys and hills. Huge white tipped mountains dotted the background to the north, while an endless span of trees covered the west, east and south. The air was much fresher, the breezes cooler, the sky was simply freckled with white dots moving lazily about towards the east.. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't noticed all the changes that had been going on around her.

The drive seemed to have taken notice to her surprise and replied casually, "You know, we're now in the Higurashi Kingdom, about seventy miles from the capital city."

When he had mentioned the kingdom's name her had failed to see the dark shadows that flashed across Kagome's face, nor the bitterness that sparked in her eyes.

He contuied to ramble on, only now he had an odd happily tone to his voice, "I hear that great en' beautiful princess lives there. The very pride of the Higurashi family! Kikyo's her name, I think. Most say that she's the fairest maiden of all the land and the only heir to the throne!"

Kagome didn't hear anything more that he was saying. She only saw red as the mans 'comments' rang through her head. _The very pride of their family. Only heir to the thrown. The fairest maiden._ Kagome had to bite her tongue from lashing out at the old fool. He didn't know anything, no one did. That place, those people, oh how she hated them with a passion.

She shook her head moments later trying to rid herself of the terrible memories that haunted her. Hell, the only reason she was going back was because of Souta…It was his birthday tomorrow and she wanted to see him. After all he was the only one in that god forsaken place that didn't…bah, she was getting soft again. Grinding her teeth she refused to think about those 'people' any longer.

She turned back to the man who had stopped talking at one point, "Hey, how much longer to the next town?"

"Oh, I'd say about one hour." he replies giving her another smile.

Kagome nodded and leaned her head back onto her hand, giving off a another sigh she somehow managed to drift off into sleep.

_"Oh Kikyo you look wonderful!"_

_"Yes, I'd say she was the most beautiful girl in all of the world!"_

_"Now if only, oh what was her name.? Kagome, yes why can't she be as nice as her older sister."_

_"Not much to the girl is there?"_

_"Yes, she seems rather dull and plain."_

_"They look alike but Kikyo's much prettier and more outgoing."_

_"Maybe Kagome can take some care to see how her sister acts and learn from that?"_

_"Maybe…but she doesn't seem that bright does she."_

_"That's true. Kikyo must have the patients of a saint to live with that Kagome girl!"_

_"And the kindness of one!"_

_"To true, I guess in every family there is a black sheep and a shining star!"_

_"Kagome is a princess though…"_

_"Yes, but I don't think she'll ever live up to Kikyo's standards."_

_"Maybe that girl should marry a noble, that would at least bring their family some honor."_

_"Perhaps, but then--"_

_Unaware to the figures hovering about Kikyo the small figure of a seven year old could be seen sitting in the shadows. She had deep midnight hair and clouded blue eyes, which were glazed over in unshed tears. Did they not know that she could hear them? Well she heard everything, and it was always the same._

_Everyone saw her as 'Kikyo's little sister' never herself. Everyone always compared her to 'Kikyo', or ignored her. It had been this way since before she could even remember, but she had grown accustomed to it, even though it still hurt on the inside._

_She was always alone, everyone wanted to be friends with Kikyo, the princess of the kingdom. Why couldn't anyone see that she was a princess too? She once had friends…The small girl looked up to her older sister and spotted three girls laughing and giggling along with Kikyo, well that was until they decided that Kikyo was better and left her. Sango, Rin, and Ayame…they were the only things keeping her from being alone and they left for something that everyone said was better._

_Why couldn't they just see that she was who she was, and not someone to turn into another Kikyo? They never could…_

_As everyone continued to look upon Kikyo as a goddess she left quietly. Nobody took notice to the small figure of the seven year old princess, nobody EVER did, not even her parents who were to busy bagging about their 'prized' daughter. _

_What about her? Was she being selfish. Her smaller brother didn't get as much attention as Kikyo but he still was praised for being the only prince in that generation, and for his amazing swordsmanship. _

_So, was something wrong with her? Did everyone notice it besides herself? Maybe she was stupid and ugly…_

_Giving off a saddened sigh the lonely girl headed towards the west garden on the grounds, the only place she knew of to find some contentment. Maybe she was better off alone…_

_"Hey!"_

_The girl turned around tears beginning to fall._

_"Hey!"_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth huge open slightly---_

"Miss! Hey, wake up miss!"

Kagome jolted from her sleep, looking around wildly she came across the smiling old man. Giving a confused glance she took notice to that she had been dreaming.

"Miss, you wouldn't wake up. Besides you looked to be have'n a nightmare with all the thrashing and mumbling going on. Anyways what I wanted to tell you was that we're here." the old man stated.

"And, we're are we again?" Kagome asked, clouds of sleep still fogging up her mind along with the dream.

"Were' in Trander's Fort. A mojor out post for trading, shopping, and obtaining news from the local grapevine!"

Kagome nodded suddenly remembering everything. Giving the old man as to how long she would need she jumped out of the back of the wooden cart and began to stroll down the dusted path. People could be seen everywhere of all shapes and sizes, but only one thing was on her mind.

Finding out were that blasted blacksmith _Jaken_ was.

TBC…..

N/A: well there was the first chapter…ya'll better fucking review or I won't update…but if I do update it will be in a couple of days maybe a week…ideas would be great.


End file.
